fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 215
The Snake Charmer Ophiuchus is the 215th episode of the Fairy Tail anime, and the 40th episode of the 2014 series. Hisui and Arcadios reach Ophiuchus's dimension and deduce that the snake spirit is acting on behalf of the Celestial Spirit King, who has also been corrupted by Eclipse. Meanwhile, Natsu falls ill as a result of harboring Leo's dark magic. He notices a weak spot on Ophiuchus's body and attacks it, causing the Eclipse spirits' realms to merge while Lucy and Yukino are battling Virgo and Libra, respectively. He holds the realm in place using the dark magic, allowing Lucy and Yukino to seal the two remaining Eclipse spirits away. However, Ophiuchus reveals this to be a part of her plan to sacrifice the Eclipse spirits to the Celestial Spirit King as part of a new ritual, Liberum Verus. Summary As the Celestial Globe continues Liberum, the ten constellations turn red. After being attacked by Ophiuchus, Natsu starts feeling sick due to his infection with Loke's dark fire. As the rest of the guild are seen walking through Astral Spirytus, they hear the 13 Spirit's voice, stating that all they can do now is observe. Meanwhile, Lucy and Yukino continues their fight against their former spirits, with the former nearly awakening Virgo and the latter roughly defeating Libra. Ophiuchus once again attacks the outpowered Natsu, just to be saved by the arrival of Arcadios and Hisui. The Princess then reveals that the Celestial Spirit King was the mastermind behind Liberum, as their true goal wasn't the spirits' freedom. Then leads Natsu to claim that all what they need to do is take down the King, in which Ophiuchus denounces. Ophiuchus then unleashes her power, summoning the crystal dimensions of the the twelve spirits. She then starts clashing with Arcadios, overwhelming him. As she is about to strike him, Natsu startles her and pummels the glowing part in her stomach, greatly hurting her. Unexpectedly, this leads for the twelve worlds to collide, before crumbling on each other. Natsu then releases all of his Dark Magic towards the jarred worlds, merging them into one, claiming it as Lucy and Yukino's only chance of winning, much to Ophiuchus' shock. As the two Celestial Spirit Mages confronts the Eclipse Spirits, the two girls decide to join there powers against their foes. Virgo and Libra finally charge at the them, just to be defeated by girls' Urano Metria. After that, the two are teleported to where Natsu and the others are. Natsu then, recovered from his illness, tries to taunt Ophiuchus with the lost of her comrades, just for her to reveal that it was a part of her plan too. She goes on explaining that once the Celestial King was eclipsed, he demanded great power, resulting in the twelve Zodiacs to flee the Celestial Spirit World by seeking their "freedom". She then states that the true goal of the ritual was to empower the King, through Liberum Verus and that they have helped her out, much to the Mages' dismay. Natsu then rages at Ophiuchus, questioning her actions and stating that he will whip both her and the Eclipse Spirit King. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Stop Liberum! *Yukino Agria vs. Libra (Eclipse) (concluded) Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * |Ēra}} * ** Spells used * * Abilities used *Flight *Hand-to-Hand Combat *Unique Physiology **Crystal Summoning **Rapid Regeneration **Dimension Creating *Black Fire Dragon Mode Items used * |Etowāru Furūgu}} **Sword Items used *Celestial Globe *Celestial Spirit Banishment Keys Navigation Category:Anime Exclusive Episodes